1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to an image forming apparatus including at least one photosensitive body and a transfer belt to which a toner image is transferred from the at least photosensitive body, and a printing method used by the image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrophotographic image forming apparatuses print an image by forming an electrostatic latent image corresponding to image information on a surface of a photosensitive drum, developing the electrostatic latent image by using toner to obtain a toner image, and transferring and fixing the toner image onto a recording medium.
Electrophotographic color image forming apparatuses print an image by respectively forming cyan (C), magenta (M), yellow (Y), and black (B) toner images on four photosensitive drums, transferring the toner images to a transfer belt to form an overlapped color toner image, and finally transferring and fixing the overlapped color toner image to a recording medium.